Gambits
Gambits are games of chance, and serve as a vital mechanic for Hand of Fate 2, having been expanded from the original Hand of Fate. During encounters, the player will often be required to play one of these gambits, the outcomes of which can determine whether the encounter (and subsequent tokens) are won, what rewards the player might receive, or even change the opponents for an upcoming battle. Gambits can be effected by various blessings, curses, and pieces of equipment. They can also be retried with the aide of Companions. Hand of Fate 2 contains four kinds of gambits. Chance Cards Gambit The Chance Cards Gambit originated in Hand of Fate, there being the sole gambit in the game. This gambit works by drawing a few cards (usually four, but can vary in rare cases). These cards can be one of four types, Success, Failure, Huge Success, and Huge Failure, rewarding mild rewards, mild consequences, large rewards, and large consequences respectively. The composition of the cards used for any particular gambit can vary from encounter to encounter. The group of cards are presented face up to the player before being turned over and shuffled. How fast they are shuffled and how many times they are shuffled will also vary from encounter to encounter. The player then must pick one card. Dice Gambit The Dice Gambit is one of the three new gambits created for Hand of Fate 2. This is a simple dice game. The player is given three dice and a target number that the player must either match or exceed with the dice. The player is allowed two rolls for meet the target, and with regards to the second roll, they can choose to re-roll one, two, or all three of the dice. Precision Gambit The Precision Gambit is another new gambit for Hand of Fate 2. This gambit employs the same Success, Failure, Huge Success, and Huge Failure options as the Chance Cards Gambit. A beam of light is swung back and forth in an arc like a pendulum, passing over a number of pegs. How many pegs what kind of pegs they are, the size of the pegs, whether the pegs are stationary or moving, and the speed at which they move will vary. The object of this gambit is for the player to use the beam of light to hit one of the pegs. Silver pegs represent a regular Success, gold pegs represent a Huge Success, completely missing any pegs represents a regular Failure, and the red pegs represent a Huge Failure. Wheel Gambit The Wheel Gambit is the third of the new gambits for Hand of Fate 2. This gambit involves a collection of cards being arranged in a circle and spun, with the player choosing when to stop the wheel. The composition of the wheel depends on the encounter. Wheels can include Pain Cards, Gain Cards (gold or food), Success cards, Failure Cards, Huge Success cards, Huge Failure cards, unique items, Encounter cards, or Monster cards. In the event of Monster cards, that will draw the player into combat. Category:Game Mechanics